disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
''Disney Sing Along Songs ''is a series of videos, laserdiscs, DVDs and Blu-ray Discs with musical moments from various Disney full-length movies, short films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball" (The concept, which was originated at the Fleischer Studios. In 1926, along with brother Dave, Max Fleischer patented the "bouncing ball" technique, by which a small animated ball would bounce over the words, cueing both the audience and the theater organist, in the silent Song Car-Tunes series. In 1928, the concept was revived as Screen Songs, to take advantage of techniques afforded by the sound era, and incorporating such musical guest stars as Ethel Merman and Rudy Vallee, or the text changing color as the song is sung, or a combination of the two. Early releases open with a theme song introduction (written by Patrick DeRemer) containing footage featuring Professor Owl (then voiced by Bill Thompson) and his class from the 1953 Disney shorts Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom. Professor Owl (now voiced by Corey Burton) hosts some of the videos while either Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarice, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Tinker Bell, Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit later volumes. Hosted the Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey And Louie Ducks * Dana Hill as Max Goof * Bill Farmer as Goofy * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale * Russi Taylor as Clarice * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Vol. 1 Released on February 27, 2006 * Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song Of The South, * The Mickey Mouse March - Mickey Mouse Club, * Give A Little Whistle - Pinocchio, * Following The Leader - Peter Pan, * Eage Of The Eage Of The Sea - The Little Mermaid, * Casey Junior - Dumbo, * How Do You Do - Song Of The South, * Circle Of Life - The Lion King, * I Wan'na Be Like You - The Jungle Book, * Up, Down, And Touch The Ground - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, * Higitus Figitus - The Sword In The Stone, * Whistle While You Work - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, * Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise * Hosted by Mickey Mouse. Honor To Us All, Vol. 2 Released on February 27, 2006 * Honor To Us All - Mulan, * A Rather Blustery Day - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, * I Remember - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, * Where Do I Go From Here? - Pocahontas II: Journey To A New World, * A Little Thought - Beauty And The Beast: Belle's Magical World, * Almost There - The Princess And The Frog, * A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, * We Are One - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, * A Guy Like You - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, * I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Hercules, * Father And Son - Aladdin And The King Of Thieves, * I'll Make A Man Out Of You - Mulan * Hosted by Minnie Mouse. On The Open Road, Vol. 3 Released on October 26, 2006 * On The Open Road - A Goofy Movie, * Everything Is Right - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, * Never Smile At A Crocodile - Peter Pan, * Go The Distance - Hercules, * Nobody Else But You - A Goofy Movie, * For A Moment - The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea, * Colors Of The Wind - Pocahontas, * Down In New Orleans - The Princess And The Frog, * The Phony King Of England - Robin Hood, * Someone's Waiting For You - The Rescuers, * On The Open Road Reprise * Hosted by Donald Duck. I See The Light, Vol. 4 Released on October 26, 2006 * When Will My Life Begin? - Tangled, * I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio, * Just A Little Love - The Little Mermaid, * Friendship - Mickey Mouse And Friends, * Here We Go Floating - The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, * Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood, * A Whole New World - Aladdin, * Can You Feel The Love Tonight? - The Lion King, * So This Is Love - Cinderella, * I See The Light - Tangled * Hosted by Daisy Duck. Any Dream Is Possible, Vol. 5 Released on May 14, 2007 * Anything Can Happen - Pinocchio II, * Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day In The Life Of Donald Duck, * Here On The Land And Sea - The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea, * Blow The Man Down - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, * Heigh-Ho - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, * Any Dream Is Possible - Pinocchio II, * W-I-L-D - The Jungle Book 2, * Out Of Thin Air - Aladdin And The King Of Thieves, * I Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King, * Whatever You Are - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, * Any Dream Is Possible Reprise * Hosted by Huey, Dewey And Louie Ducks. Minnie's Yoo-Hoo, Vol, 6 Released on May 4, 2013 *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *Belle - Beauty And The Beast, *In A World Of My Own - Alice In Wonderland, *Forever And Ever - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, *Daring To Dance - The Little Mermaid, *When I See An Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *Our Miss Minnie - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, *He's A Tramp - Lady And The Tramp, *Prince Ali - Aladdin, *Your Mother And Mine - Peter Pan, *Tomorrow Is Another Day - The Rescuers, *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo Reprise *Hosted by Max Goof. Topsy Turvy, Vol. 7 Released on May 10, 2013 *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, *Friend Like Me - Aladdin, *Nowhere In Particular (The Merrily Song) - The Adventures Of Ichabod And Mr. Toad, *Streets Of Gold - Oliver & Company, *The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, *Out There - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, *That's What Makes The World Go Round - The Sword In The Stone, *A Very Merry Unbirthday - Alice In Wonderland, *The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, *You Can Fly - Peter Pan, *Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, *Sing A New Song - The Little Mermaid, *Mine, Mine, Mine - Pocahontas, *When You Wish Upon A Star - Pinocchio, *Topsy Turvy Reprise *Hosted by Goofy. Follow Your Heart, Vol. 8 Released on May 15, 2013 *Follow Your Heart - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *Sprinkle, Sprinkle, Little Rose - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *More Than A Peacock Princess - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, *The Virginia Company - Pocahontas, *Reflection - Mulan, *It's What's Inside That Counts - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *The Second Star To The Right - Peter Pan, *Sleeping Beauty - Sleeping Beauty, *Heaven's Light - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, *My Own Home - The Jungle Book, *Beauty And The Beast - Beauty And The Beast, *A Star Is Born - Hercules, *Follow Your Heart Reprise *Hosted by Clarabelle Cow. Dalmatian Plantation, Vol. 9 Released on May 20, 2013 *Dalmatian Plantation - 101 Dalmatains, *The Gospel Truth - Hercules, *Kiss The Girl - The Little Mermaid, *The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce - The Tigger Movie, *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians, *Sing Sweet Nightingale - Cinderella, *Dig A Little Depper - The Princess And The Frog, *Baby Mine - Dumbo, *Mind Over Matter - The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh, *Bella Notte - Lady And The Tramp, *Dalmatian Plantation Reprise *Hosted by Pluto. Winnie The Pooh, Vol. 10 Released on May 29, 2013 *Winnie The Pooh - Winnie The Pooh, *Just Around The Riverbend - Pocahontas, *After Today - A Goofy Movie, *I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, *All For One And One For All - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *God Help The Outcasts - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, *The Tummy Song - Winnie The Pooh, *Looking For Romance (I Bring You A Song) - Bambi, *When We're Human - The Princess And The Frog, *Whats Is A Baby Anyway/La, La, Lu - Lady And The Tramp, *Winnie The Pooh Reprise *Hosted by Chip And Dale. Scales And Arpeggios, Vol. 11 *Scales And Arpeggios - The Aristocats, *Good Company - Oliver & Company, *I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty, *My Destiny (Little Girl) - Two Chips And A Miss, *Something There - Beauty And The Beast, *Strolling Through The Park - The Nifty Nineties, *You Belong To My Heart - Pluto's Blue Note, *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - The Aristocats, *The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, *Rescue Aid Society - The Rescuers, *My, What A Happy Day - Mickey And The Beanstalk, *Like A King - The Prince And The Pauper, *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat Reprise *Hosted by Clarice. Love Is A Song, Vol. 12 Released on June 7, 2013 *Love Is A Song - Bambi, *Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book, *Keys To The Kingdom - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, *Little Black Rain Cloud - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, *One Jump Ahead - Aladdin, *Little April Shower - Bambi, *Human Again - Beauty And The Beast, *Step In Time - Mousercise, *Some Day My Prince Will Come - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, *Love Is A Song Reprise *Hosted by Pinocchio. Hibiscus Hula, Vol. 13 Released on June 13, 2013 *Hibiscus Hula - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella, *Under The Sea - The Little Mermaid, *With A Smile And A Song - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, *Happy Thanks A Bunch Day - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *My Song - Winnie The Pooh, *There's A Party Here In Agrabah - Aladdin And The King Of Thieves, *Painting The Roses Red - Alice In Wonderland, *You'll Never Lose This Love - Beauty And The Beast, *To God All Praise In Glory - Pinocchio II, *Hibiscus Hula Reprise *Hosted by Patty. Hail To The Princess Aurora, Vol. 14 Released on June 20, 2013 *Hail To The Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty, *All In The Golden Afternoon - Alice In Wonderland, *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio, *Be Our Guest - Beauty And The Beast, *Rumbly In My Tumbly - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, *Once Upon A Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *Sweet Wings Of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *One Last Hope - Hercules, *In Harmony - The Little Mermaid, *Love - Robin Hood, *Hail To The Princess Aurora Reprise *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down, Vol. 15 Will release on August 23, 2013 *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down - Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, *I'm A Friend, You're A Friend - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *I2I - A Goofy Movie, *Ten Minuets Ago - Pinocchio II, *Why Don't You Do Right? - Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Swim This Way - The Little Mermaid, *Why Should I Worry - Oliver & Company, *I've Got A Dream - Tangled, *Sing Ho, For The Life A Bear - Piglet's Big Movie, *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down Reprise *Hosted by Tinker Bell. The Three Caballeros, Vol. 16 Released on September 8, 2013 *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros, *The Work Song - Cinderella, *Once Upon A Time In New York City - Oliver & Company, *A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan, *Os Quindins De Yaya - The Three Caballeros, *Best Of Friends - The Fox And The Hound, *Forget About Love - The Return Of Jafar, *Chains Of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *Everybody's Got A Laughing Place - Song Of The South, *Hip, Hip, Pooh Ray! - The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, *The Three Caballeros Reprise *Hosted by Roger Rabbit. Dance The Day Away, Vol. 17 Released on January 1. 2014 *Dance The Day Away - The Little Mermaid, *Look Out For Mr. Stork - Dumbo, *It's A Beautiful Day - Pinocchio II, *That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book, *Dancing Mood - The Little Mermaid, *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan, *Pooh's Lullabee - The Tigger Movie, *Stand Out - A Goofy Movie, *Minnie's Bowtique - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Smile, Darn Ya, Smile - Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Dance The Day Away Reprise *Hosted by Jessica Rabbit. Category:Disney Sing Along